A new destiny
by crazedchick
Summary: HP/MMPR x-over. A new destiny awaits Hermione Granger as she starts again in Angel Grove with her cousin Kimberly Hart and family. Better summary inside. Please R/R and make my day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Summary:**Hermione Granger has moved to Angel Grove to live with her cousin Kimberly Hart and family after losing her family and friends in the wizarding war back in England. Journey with her as she learns to trust in herself and others again and finds out that destiny is never set in stone.

**Angel Grove: The Hart's home:**

Diane Hart entered the kitchen at a brisk pace and placed two slices of bread into the toaster before grabbing a glass and pouring fresh orange into it. After buttering her toast she grabbed her drink and went to sit down at the table sparing a quick glance at her daughter before turning to her husband. "Mike have you packed everything ready for the conference, we cannot afford to dawdle like last time." she said.

Her husband folded up the paper and smirked at his wife. "Now honey, we both know that we couldn't help ourselves..." he started giving her a once over before continuing, "but on a more serious note yes I have, what time are we setting off?" he said picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

The girl watched the interaction between the two and frowned. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents but seeing them all lovey dovey and ignoring her existence was starting to get on her nerves. Plastering a smile onto her face she looked at her mum. "So mum how long will you guys be gone?" she said.

As usual her parents missed look of disappoint in her eyes and presumed that she was fine with the whole thing. "Probably about a week or two but if it's any longer then we'll be in touch with you okay." her mother said in an overly sweet tone. Kimberly nodded and was about to ask something else but the phone cut her off. Diane stood up and walked through to the hall to answer the phone.

"Hello-yes-yes-oh god lord-well yes of course, when? Yes that should be fine-of course-thank you.Goodbye now." she said in a concerned tone before walking back through to the kitchen and sitting down at the table staring blankly at the wall for a few moments before being pulled out of her reverie by a firm hand shaking her shoulder. "What?" she snapped at her husband harshly, instantly regretting it as she watched him jump back.

"Honey why don't you tell us what's wrong." he suggested quietly whilst taking her hand in his and looking at her in concern. The girl leaned over the table and gripped at her other hand rubbing her thumb across it soothingly.

"Alan and Karen are dead." she said pausing for a moment as unshed tears threatened to spill over her eyes. The other occupants in the other room shared a stunned look before turning look at the woman again as she prepared to speak. "I've agreed to take in my niece-Hermione as she has nobody else to look after her." She turned to face her daughter and squeezed her hand tightly." Kimberly me and your father will pick her up today at the airport. I'm trusting you to look after her whilst we're away--" but she was cut off by the youngster.

"But mum surely the conference can wait for a while. If she's just lost her parents then she'll need your support as well." she protested vehemently.

"No!" her mother snapped harshly pulling her hand back from her daughter and staring at her intently. "This conference has already been put on hold once because of mishaps. I will not allow this to put our plans on hold again." she said in a slightly softer tone not allowing her eyes to soften as she stared at her daughter.

"But--" she tried again before her father interrupted her.

"Kimberly Hart you heard your mother!" he snapped glaring at his daughter before turning to his wife. "Diane we can take Kim to school and talk to the principal whilst we're there about enrolling your niece ok." he said softly as his wife nodded and offered a small smile. "Kim go get your things we leave in five minutes." he said, his gaze never leaving Diane.

The girl offered a small nod and sighed before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

**Angel Grove High:**

Kimberly sat down on the steps near the lockers and stared out blankly thinking about recent events. Though she didn't know her aunt and uncle well she still remembered the good times that they had shared.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kimberly watched as her aunt and uncle came towards her and Hermione with a water gun and squealed as she grabbed her cousin's hand and they both took off in the opposite direction._

_"Come back here you little monsters." they said in a playful tone as the girls ran around the garden giggling. Soon the girls grew tired and fell to the ground in laughter as the adults squirted water down on them. They wiggled around on the ground as the water hit them and the adults soon found themselves laughing along with the girls._

_**End flashback:**_

Kimberly smiled at the memory before wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees as tears filled her eyes. She was unaware of the hand in front of her until a voice broke through her musings. "Hey beautiful, whats wrong?" Tommy Oliver her boyfriend of three months looked on in concern as their friends gathered around.

The young girl blinked back her tears and looked at Tommy and their friends as she got up with a small smile. "What apart from the usual?" she said jokingly with a smile which turned into a frown at the glares from her friends. "Well my mum got a call this morning telling her that my Auntie Karen and Uncle Alan are dead and my cousin is coming to live with us cos she ain't got no other family. And as if that ain't enough my stupid parents still decide that their stupid conference is more important than me and my cousin and I..." but she broke off as she broke down in Tommy's arms and finally let the tears she'd been holding back loose. Her childhood friends Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston and Zachory Taylor quickly gathered around her and offered whatever comfort they could to the traumatized teen before pulling back as the girl looked up at them and gave a small smile.

"So when does your cousin arrive?" Jason asked as they began to walk to their lockers.

"Sometime today according to my mum. They're talking to the principal about getting her enrolled her. I can't wait!" she said with a smile as she thought about her cousins temper and attitude. The others offered her confused glances and she went on. "It's just that...well let's just say that Bulk and Skull better not cross paths with her for their sakes." she said cryptically before heading off to her locker and leaving one confused boyfriend and four confused friends standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Any idea what she means guys?" Zach asked looking at his friends who shook their heads.

"Well i'm glad that her cousin is coming, it kinda evens out the odds don't ya think?" Trini said with a smirk before walking off to join her friend.

The guys were again rooted to the spot where they stood. "Is it a female ranger syndrome that allows members of the opposite sex to confuse the male specimens with their cryptic language that continues to allow them to be more evolved than us in puzzle solving situations?" Billy asked as the other guys looked at him in confusion.

Tommy laughed and wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder before replying. "Only you Billy. Only you!" he said as Jason and Zach started laughing at the expression on the face of their friend.

One thing was for certain things were about to get very interesting in Angel Grove and that was saying something considering what happened there already.

**A/N:**And this is where I am going to leave this chapter. I hope that I did the whole Billy language to a good standard.Please read and review and let me know even if you don't really like it. Don't be too harsh though lol.

**A/N:** Next chapter Hermione arrives, introductions are made and arguments arise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews you gave my first chapter. Hopefully i'll be able to keep up the good work.

**A/N:**Just thought that i'd clear a few things up: Yes this is set after Voldemorts defeat, we will see a change in Hermione and Kimberly won't be going anywhere yet, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove Airport:**

A young girl no older than 16 descended down the last steps off the plane and looked around her with a grim expression. People were busy bustling around the place, some waiting for their loved ones and others waiting to board a plane. _How did it come to this?_ the young girl thought to herself sadly as she approached the conveyor belt and picked up her bags before looking around for a seat. After sitting down the girl thought about the last time she saw her parents.

_**Flashback:**_

_Karen and Alan Granger were sat around the dining table chatting happily with each other whilst their daughter, Hermione sat back with a smile and watched them. This was going to be the last time that she would see them for a while and she savoured every moment that she spent watching them laugh about things she chose not to understand. "So mum, dad I really need to talk to you about something." she said finally breaking up the friendly banter._

_Her mum turned sharply in her seat and gripped at her daughters hand whilst her father turned a deathly pale. "Your-your not pregnant are you?" he spluttered looking at the girl intently._

_"Alan!"_

_"Dad!" came the reply simultaneously. Hermione laughed softly at him for a moment before turning serious. "Of course not. Look this won't be easy for me to say-or for you to hear, so i'm just gunna go ahead and say it." she said in her no nonsense voice._

_Her parents looked at each other cautiously before turning back to their daughter. "Your not taking drugs are you?" her mum said in a concerned tone._

_Hermione looked at each of her parents flabbergasted. "I am not taking drugs mother." she all but snapped at them. "I need to leave. Me, Harry and Ron are going away for a while--" but she was cut off by a loud explosion at the front of her house. "Mum, dad run!" she said in a calm but commanding voice as she pulled out her wand and looked around her cautiously._

_As she expected her parents stayed rooted to their spot, fear clearly written across their faces. "We won't leave Hermione, you know us better than that." her father replied in a stern tone as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You want to be a hero, go-go now and help win the war in your world." he commanded._

_Tears filled the young girls eyes as she tried to protest against her father but he stood firm. "No! You will go now and help win this war for all those who have suffered and for your mother and I." he snapped harshly. His eyes softened as he looked at the terrified teen, "Please honey go." he said softly as the teen looked between them both. _

_Her mother nodded softly as tears began to run down her cheeks. "We love you." she whispered._

_"I--" but again the young girl was cut off as another explosion shook the house. The young girl turned and ran out of the house but still heard the desperate pleas of her parents begging for mercy before those fatal words were spoken: 'Avada Kedavra.' The young girl ran into some nearby bushes and turned to look at the ruins of her house with tears running freely down her face. "Mum!", "Dad" she whispered softly as she watched the death eaters shoot the dark mark into the air before one by one dis-apparating the area. The remaining death eater turned and looked back at their handy work before cackling manically and dis-apparating._

_**End flashback:**_

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears that had ran down her cheeks and looked around frantically, desperately hoping that she hadn't already missed them going by her. Suddenly a voice called out to her. "Hermione dear, we're over here." the girl turned to the direction that the voice had spoken from and saw a man and woman waving her over with a smile. _Here we go!_ she thought to herself, sighing as she collected up her bags and made her way over to the couple.

"Hi Auntie Diane, Uncle Mike." she said softly, plastering a smile onto her worn out face. Diane took her time in examining the girl from head-to-toe. She was wearing white trainers and jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places, a purple vest top with a plain zip-up jacket on top. Her hair once frizzy and tangled now sleek and done up into a lose ponytail that ended at the girls shoulders. Although she looked well physically, her emotional state was a different matter. The girls eyes showed pain and anguish beyond despair and the bags under them showed the lack of sleep that she had had in recent days.

"Mike grab her bags and take them to the car." she said softly giving her husband a meaningful glance. Nodding at his wife the man took the bags from the girl and began making his way to the car. Hermione began to follow but Diane pulled her back slightly and walked by her side. "How are ya holding up?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Hermione looked at her aunt out of the corners of her eyes and frowned. There was concern all over her face that she couldn't handle right now. "I'm fine Auntie Di. Please don't worry." she said in a slightly pleading voice. It was the woman's turn to frown as she cocked her head at the girl and shook her head. _No use trying to force her to talk._ she thought to herself sadly.

"Okay hun." she said as they got into the car. Mike started up the engine and the woman turned to face the young girl. "Mike and I went to Angel Grove High this morning and the principle has agreed to enroll you there. You start tomorrow okay." she said in a caring tone whilst the girl nodded slowly before turning to look out of the window. "Hermione dear." Diane called and the girl turned to look at her with a questioning glance. "Mike and I are going away for a week or two, s it will be you and Kim for a little while okay." she said with a smile.

"What!" the girl shouted as they pulled into the Hart's drive. "Don't you even care about my parents at all?" she yelled as she opened the car door and slammed it shut before walking up the drive towards the front door. Diane was rooted to the spot, _of course I do!_ she thought to herself sadly as she watched the young girl with tears in her eyes.

Mike got out of the car and shouted after the girl, "Of course she does. Don't try laying the guilt trip on her cos it won't work. I don't know what your life was like in England but it sure as hell won't be the same as what it is here." he snapped instantly regretting it as the girl turned around and glared at him with anger.

"Of course not-my parents are dead, remember?" she snapped blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Diane stepped past the girl and unlocked the door for her before gently coercing her inside. After Mike had entered she closed the door and turned to them both.

"I know that this is gunna be hard for us all but I really need you two to try and get along okay." she said with a firm glare at them both. Whilst Mike mumbled an apology to his wife, Hermione just ignored her.

"Can you show me my room please?" she asked in a emotionless tone whilst looking around the place.

The Hart's shared a quick glance with each other but before they could reply their daughter Kimberly Hart bounded in and ran up to her cousin drawing her into a hug. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe your really here." she said in an excited tone as she pulled back from the hug and looked at the girl with a smile.

"Ahem."

"Oh right, hey mum, dad." she said sheepishly as she turned to face her parents with a guilty expression.

Her mum waved her off with a shrug and laughed softly, linking arms with her husband. "That's okay honey. Could you show Hermione to her room-your father and I really need to get going." she said in a business tone and without waiting for a response from the girls, she dragged her husband out of the room.

The two girls turned to look at each other with a small smile."Sooo..." Kimberly started as they made their way towards her cousins new room. "Mum and dad went to see the principal about you this morning." she said as they entered Hermione's room and made to sit down on the girls bed.

"Yep and I start tomorrow." she said with false happiness in her voice. Kimberly noticed and frowned slightly but before she could think about it anymore her cousin spoke to her. "Listen Kim, I know that you probably wanna talk and everything and I do to but i'm kinda tired right now so can we kinda..." but she trailed off awkwardly unsure how to end her sentence.

Kimberly seemed to catch on however and jumped up from the bed quickly, blushing at her own stupidity. "I'm sorry I forgot about the whole time difference thing. I guess that I was just so excited about seeing you again I..." but she trailed off and smiled despite being unsure of herself.

"Don't worry about it Kim." Hermione told her cousin whilst wrapping an arm around her shoulders and moving her out of her room. "See you soon." she said with a smile before shutting the door and turning around to have another look at her new 'room'. She felt slightly guilty about kicking her own cousin out of her 'room' hen it wasn't her house but she would worry about that later. _Right now she wanted-no needed some time to herself! _she thought as she layed down on her bed and closed her eyes.

**A/N:**And this is where I am going to leave this chapter. I know I said about doing introductions in this chapter but i've decided to wait until till the next chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!

**A/N:**Next chapter Hermione starts school and introductions will definitely be made.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews you gave for my story so far, I really do appreciate them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove: The Hart's home:**

Hermione's first night in her Aunt's home was quite unsettling for her. After her Aunt and Uncle had left for the airport she had chosen to stay in her room to try and get some sleep. Unfortunately for the girl she was plagued with nightmares about her parents deaths throughout the night and failed to get little sleep. She had cast silencing charms around her room to prevent her screams from being heard and had finally given up on sleep at five in the morning, choosing instead to prepare herself for the day ahead.

_And the best way to start the day is to grab a nice long shower!_ she thought to herself smugly as she picked out her outfit for the day. She decided that she would wear a pair of white shorts with her trainers and a purple v-neck t-shirt. She had found out the day before that Angel Grove was a warm place and she wasn't going to over heat herself in jeans and jackets all the time. _A new place-a new me!_ she thought to herself with a small smile as she stepped into the shower.

The warm water cascading down her back allowed her a moment to dwell on her aunt and uncles departure and how it had affected her. She was still angry at them for leaving her at a time like this but was beginning to see why they needed to get away. They too needed time to grieve and though they could not do it in front of the girls, they would do it whilst they were at the conference.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped her robe around her and walked back to her room to get changed. Charming her hair to dry it quickly she dried herself off and changed into her outfit before heading over to her mirror with a brush for her hair. After brushing it through thoroughly she placed it up into a ponytail and let a few loose strands dangle at each side of her face. After applying a light amount of lip gloss she looked into the mirror and smiled slightly at her reflection before turning to leave her room to head to the kitchen.

She almost jumped back in surprise when she saw her cousin sat at the dining table with her breakfast and school bag at the side of her. "Hey." she said as she went to sit down at the table.

Kimberly looked up and smiled at her as she got up from the table. "What do you want for your breakfast?" she asked as she shuffled about the kitchen for the things she would need.

"Just some toast and a juice will do me Kim. Thank you!" she replied politely and watched as her cousin set to her job. "Sorry about yesterday cous. I guess I was tired." she added with faint amusement.

Kimberly buttered the toast and placed it onto the table before placing a glass of orange squash to the side of it. "Don't worry about it. So you ready for school?" she asked with a smile as her cousin made to bang her head on the table. She laughed at her cousins antics. "Honestly school isn't that bad-apart from Bulk and Skull

anyways." she added with a small frown.

"Bulk and Skull!" Hermione replied unable to keep herself from laughing at their names. Her cousin nodded.

"Uh-huh. They think they own the school and make fools of themselves all the time." she said chuckling softly as she remembered some of their more embarrassing moments. She took the time to look at her cousin and noticed the bags under her eyes. "How'd you sleep?" she asked concerned.

"Pretty well thanks." Hermione paused for a moment as if contemplating what she should do next as she rubbed her hands together. "Sooo... should we go to school?" she asked suddenly unsure of herself.

Kimberly nodded and jumped up with her bag whilst Hermione took her plate and glass to the sink. "Ready." her cousin said as she walked up to the front door.

Hermione nodded and linked arms with her cousin as they left the house and walked down the drive to school.

**Angel Grove High School:**

The girls walked down the steps and headed towards the lockers so that Kim could get her stuff. Hermione took a look around the place with mixed anxiety. Whilst she was looking forward to starting school, she was nervous at how well she was going to do because she had not studied muggle classes since she was 11-now she was 16. Luckily the principle had been kind enough to let her join all of Kim's classes, in order for her to settle into the school environment. "So what do you think so far then Mia?" Kim asked her cousin. Mia was a nick name that only Kim was allowed to use for her-it was used to strengthen their bond.

"It's okay-and I get to go to all your classes, so at least i'll have someone to talk to hey." she said with uncertainty evident in her voice. Kim offered her a smile and was about to reply when she saw a group of people walking up to her. "Hey guys. This is my cousin, Hermione. Hermione these are my friends Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack." she said pointing to each one in turn. "And last but definitely not least, this is my boyfriend Tommy Oliver." she finished with a smile as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

" It's nice to meet you all." Hermione replied with a smile as she shook their hands. "So what's this place like then-i'm kinda worried that i'm going to fall behind already." she said nervously as she looked at everyone.

Billy began to reply, "Well the--" but was cut off by a chorus of "No Billy!" from the rest of the group. Whilst Billy looked slightly wounded he couldn't help but laugh along with his friends as they looked at each other amused. Hermione looked and and smiled sadly- it was painfully similar to the way she and her two best friends used to act around one another. But before she could dwell on it any more a voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at the owner.

"Hey...Jason right?" she asked as she pulled a face. After he nodded she gave off a small smile. "So what were you saying I was lost in my thoughts." she said blushing slightly as he laughed at her confusion.

"That's okay. I was just asking what you thought of it all so far." he replied with a grin.

"Let me get back to you on that one." she said and the others laughed at her reluctance. She looked around and noticed two boys heading their way. "Friends of yours Kim?" she said jerking her thumb towards the approaching boys. Again the others laughed at her and she frowned, "What?" she asked growing annoyed.

They stopped laughing and Kim looked at her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry cous but those guys are no friends of mine." sensing that Hermione was still confused she added in a whisper. "That's Bulk and Skull." Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth formed and 'O' as the guys came up to group.

"Hey geeks what cha..." Bulk started but trailed off as he noticed the new comer. He slapped Skull across the chest and pointed in her direction. "Hey who are you?" he asked confused.

"Yeah who are you?" Skull echoed and Hermione laughed. The boys started to glare at her and she smiled at them.

" I'm Hermione and you are?" she replied in a fake curious tone whilst the others snickered at the boys stupidity.

Both boys stood up straight as Bulk smugly replied, "I'm Bulk and this is Skull." he gestured to his friend before adding. "So whats a beauty like you hanging around with these geeks for?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she walked up and the boys and began jabbing them with each word she said. "These geeks-as you called them-are my friends and Kim here is my cousin-so why don't you leave us alone." she finished in a sickly sweet tone as both boys fell backwards into the rubbish bins. All her friends started laughing and she soon joined in as they walked off to their form room for the start of the day.

One thing was for sure though-Bulk and Skull would definitely be late to classes today.

**A/N:** And this is where I will end the chapter. Please read and review- I really do appreciate them.

**A/N:** Next chapter, Hermione joins the gang at the youth centre and chaos occurs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Glad that you have all enjoyed the story so far please review after reading this chapter and thanks to those who have already.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove High School:**

The first day of high school did not go how Hermione had expected it to. Instead of being bullied like in previous muggle schools, she had made friends with many people but chose to remain around Kim and her friends. The girl had decided that she wouldn't allow them to get close to her no matter how much they wanted to. She would walk with them and talk with them but she would not mention her past or allow them to see anything that may put them in danger.

The last class had finally ended and Hermione was more than ready to go home and lock herself away in her room. Unfortunately for her however, her cousin had other ideas. "Hey Mia you wanna go to the youth centre with us?" she asked as she walked by her side.

"I'm not sure--" but she was cut off by Trini who had linked arms with her.

"Yes you are girl. There is no way you get to play home alone whilst the rest of us have fun. Right guys?" she said as she turned to look at the others with a stern glare.

"Right!" they replied simultaneously before looking at each other and grinning.

Hermione looked at them and shook her head amused before turning back to Trini and smiling. "You've got them well trained haven't you?" she said.

"You bet!" she replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" the boys shouted whilst glaring at the pair. Kim just laughed and looked at the scene before her. Before today she would never of guessed that her cousin would be living in Angel Grove and hanging around with her friends like she had known them for years. But know that she had seen it she couldn't imagine a life with her cousin in it with her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the yellow ranger saying something to Hermione.

"So you are coming to the Youth centre, right?" she demanded in a mock serious tone.

Hermione laughed at her and found herself unconsciously nodding to the girl who gave off a triumphant grin.

"Great." she said wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders before she spoke again. "Jason and Tommy are treating us all to a milkshake." she said before dragging Hermione and Kim off in front, ignoring the protests of her fellow red and white rangers. The girls laughed at them whilst Zach and Billy patted them on the arm sympathetically.

Hermione smirked at them before looking at her cousin and their friend. "Cool, I like strawberry milkshakes with chocolate sprinkles and a side dish of fries. But Zach and Billy can get those, right!" she said in a suggestive tone whilst winking at her friends. The girls laughed and gave each other hi-fives whilst the boys slowed their pace and began to talk in whispers.

Zach spoke first. "So what'd you guys think of Kimberly's cousin then?" he asked in a curious tone. Personally he thought that she was a cool girl to hang around with when she wasn't planning something with the other girls.

Billy sighed deeply looking down at the ground before looking back up at the girls ahead and spoke. "I think that Kimberly's cousin is an elusive character who fits in well with other characters of the same criteria and is a breath of fresh air to us all." he said unaware of the wide eyed stares of his friends.

Tommy turned to look at his scientific friend and smiled. "I have no idea what you said Billy but I agree with you anyway. She seems to be taking this all in a stroll and I admire her for it. And she's not afraid to order us around either." he added before hastily rearranging the last part due to the glares from his friends. "What I mean is...well she fits in well with the group." he said before walking ahead to catch up to the girls.

Throughout the whole conversation Jason remained quiet lost in his thoughts about his friends cousin. In many ways Hermione and Kim were alike, such as their looks but then again in many other ways they were different from each other, such as their personalities. Whilst Kim nearly always had something to be cheerful about, at times throughout the day he couldn't help but notice the pained look that had appeared in Hermione's eyes when she saw the friendly banter that took place around her. _I wonder what happened to give her such an emotion!_he thought to himself sadly as he looked at the teen. "Hey, earth to Jason." Billy said with a chuckle as he waved a hand in front of his friends face.

Jason snapped out of his reverie and turned to glance at his friend. "Huh?" he said in a slightly dazed tone. His friends smirked at him before Zach spoke up.

"Whilst you was on planet Hermione, we were discussing what we thought about her." he said in a suggestive tone, smirking at his friend who threw him a glare.

"Very funny Zach." he started before coming to a halt outside the youth centre. He noticed that the girls and Tommy had already gone inside which gave him a moment to pull himself together. "I think that she's a really nice girl and that she will fit right in here." he said before walking inside the youth centre. His friends looked at each other with a knowing glance before following him inside.

Mean while Trini, Kim, Tommy and Hermione all sat around a table in the youth centre waiting for the others to arrive. "Tommy why don't you get us a drink whilst we wait for the others." Kim said in a sickly sweet voice. _Uh-oh! what are they up to?_ he thought to himself as he nodded and walked up to the counter.

After checking that Tommy was away from the table both girls turned to look at Hermione. "So then what do you think?" they asked at the same time before turning to each other and smiling.

Hermione smirked at them before taking a look around the place and taking everything in. "Well... I think that this is the best youth centre that i've ever been in and that I could find my self coming here on a regular basis." she said before turning back to her friends and finding two angry glares. "What?" she said confused.

Kimberly sighed. Sometimes her cousin was so oblivious to things that took place around her, that she needed a push in the right direction to get her going. "We meant the boys." she said in a slightly irritated tone.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she caught onto her cousins meaning and she blushed. "I think that they're okay." she said in a tone that meant that they wouldn't get no more out of her. Both girls sighed and went to question her again when Tommy came back with the drinks and the other boys came over to the table.

Tommy glared at Jason. "Thanks for helping me with the drinks." he said in an annoyed tone, whilst his friend simply smiled at him.

"Don't worry about him Tommy-he still has to get three more drinks and the other two..." Hermione paused for a moment whilst looking at Zach and Billy. "They still have to get the fries." she added with a smirk as the three in question scowled at her.

"Thanks for the support Hermione-and to think I was actually starting to like you." Jason said in mock annoyance as he Zach and Billy stood up and started to move away from the table.

"Quit your whining and get to it already." Trini and Hermione snapped at the same time before turning to each other and laughing, whilst their friends looked on in shock.

"How did you know what Trini was going to say?" Kim asked her cousin after she had over come the shock.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and simply said, "I didn't." before sipping on her milkshake. "So do you guys hang out here alot then?" she asked in a curious tone. Everyone nodded whilst Tommy went on to elaborate.

"It's a great place to come and learn new things. Some of us can teach things here as well." he said with a smile.

Hermione was about to ask another question when she noticed who walked through the doors and banged her the on the table groaning. "What's up?" Trini asked in concern whilst Kim looked around and saw what made her cousin groan.

She began rubbing Hermione's back sympathetically whilst she explained to the others. "Bulk and Skull are here." Trini looked over her shoulder to see the two in question come over.

Zach, Billy and Jason also noticed them approaching the table as they walked back from the counter and frowned. "Man what do they think they're doing." Zach groaned clearly annoyed.

"Well well well, lookie here Skull it's the geeks and the newbie." Bulk said as he tapped his friend across the chest.

Skull ajusted himself in a better position and sneered. "Yeah the geeks and the newbie." he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she lifted her head up off the table. "Is that the best that you can come up with cos that is pathetic. Skull you sound like a parrot who copies everything your friend says by simply adding 'yeah' in front." she started looking at Skull before turning to face Bulk. "And you-Going around thinking that your the boss of everything, how about you learn something intelligent before coming back for the next audition." she said and the group laughed at them both.

Bulk walked around to where she was sat and put an arm on her shoulder leaning down to her face. "Me. You. Date. Tonight." he said with a smirk as he went to kiss her on the cheek.

Hermione picked up her shake from the table and poured it over his head whilst her friends looked on in amusement. "Never in a million years." she said in an annoyed tone.

Skull rushed around to help his friend but unfortunately he didn't notice the wet patch on the floor as he skidded into Bulk and they both went colliding into a man called Ernie who was bringing the fries over to the table. The fries went every where as Ernie got up and glared at them both. "You two can help me clean this mess up." he snapped before walking over to the table to greet them all. "Sorry about your fries you guys. I'll make a fresh batch and bring them out. Do you guys want anything else whilst i'm here?" he asked politely.

Kimberly spoke up for her cousin. "Could you fetch another milkshake over for Hermione please Ernie." she said.

Ernie nodded and turned to face the new girl. "Hi i'm Ernie nice to meet ya." he said before wandering off.

Hermione turned back to face the others with a huge grin. "Well I have got to admit that this place is the best." she said briefly pausing as she looked over at Bulk and Skull. "But then again it does have it's moments." she said in a sarcastic tone and her new friends laughed.

Trini put an arm around Hermione's shoulder as she looked over at the trouble causers. "Bulk and Skull will never learn!" she replied in mock sadness as the others around started laughing again.

Hermione sat back in her chair feeling content. Though she hoped that these guys would never learn about her past she couldn't help but feel that the task of keeping them at a distance would be a lot harder than what she had originally expected. Little did she know that her life was about to take another drastic turn.

A/N: This is where I will leave this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.

A/N: Next chapter:Hermione gets attacked and meets the power rangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far: please continue to read and review after reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove:Youth Centre:**

Hermione Granger sat in her usual spot at the youth centre sipping on her milkshake whilst waiting for her friends and cousin to arrive. She had been living in Angel Grove for over a week now and was in a semi-normal routine. She would go to school Monday to Friday with her friends and afterwards they would hang around at the youth centre for a while. At the weekend she made up different excuses about why she couldn't hang with them and stayed in her room for most of the day looking at pictures of her best friends Ron and Harry, during their happier years at school.

On rare occasions however, the girl couldn't help but feel like her new friends and cousin were keeping something from her and despite the fact that she couldn't help but be curious by their strange behavior, she did not investigate into it further because she was hiding something from them to. They had all disappeared on her on the way to the youth centre today and told her that they would meet her there. But that was over an hour ago now and she was getting bored of sitting around on her own, in fact she just wanted to go home and hide in her room away from the world. _And that's exactly what i'm going to do! _she thought to herself smugly as she walked up to the counter with her glass. "Hey Ern. Can you tell the guys that i've gone home please." she said as he walked up to her with a smile.

"Sure thing Mia. See you later." he said as he picked up her glass and walked away from her. After the first couple of days in Angel Grove, Hermione had gotten tired of her friends mis-pronouncing her name and had told them to call her Mia-something that the guys were more than happy to do.

"Thanks." she called back as she walked out of the youth centre.

Five minutes later her friends ran into the youth centre looking around for her frantically. Frustrated Kim walked up to Ernie and gave him a small smile. "Hey have you seen Mia?" she asked with concern written across her face.

"You just missed her Kim. She said that she was going home." he said in a cheery voice as he waved to the other guys. They waved back as Kim thanked him and turned back to the others.

"You guys she's already gone." she said with wide eyes.

Tommy walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Kim, she'll be fine." he said soothingly, though he to was worried about their friend. During their recent fight against Rita and her goons, Goldar had made it quite clear that she wanted the pink rangers cousin. _I won't let that happen! _he thought sharply as he turned to look at his friends. "Let's go find her." he said with determination. However before they could leave an alarm strapped to their wrist went off. Sighing Tommy and the others walked to a more secluded area before speaking into a watch on his wrist. "We read you Zordon." he said as the others gathered around him.

"Rangers teleport to the command centre immediately." a voice crackled through the watch.

Tommy looked at the others with a grim expression before replying, "We're on our way." The guys looked around to make sure that no body was nearby before teleporting out in a rainbow of colours for the command centre.

**Angel Grove park:Five minutes earlier:**

Hermione walked past the basketball court in a daze. She was thinking about her best friends and how much they would of enjoyed the peace here-_especially Harry_she thought sadly. Before she could think about it anymore however her thoughts were interrupted by a gold monster that had appeared in front of her with some grey things. She got into a defensive stance as she eyed them carefully. "What the hell are you and who are your friends." she demanded.

The gold monster stood up straight and brought his sword up to his chest. "I am the mighty Goldar." he boomed before gesturing to the grey things. "And these are my friends the putties." he finished with a low growl.

Hermione meanwhile was silently berating herself for jinxing her peacefulness so soon and looked up at Goldar. "Oh really. And here I was thinking that you guys were all part of some freak club or something." she said with amusement before turning serious once more. "What do you want?" she asked with a hint of fear.

"I would destroy you right now you puny human if my queen did not need you." he growled menacingly as he stepped forward.

"And why does your queen need me?" she asked sharply as she adjusted her position slightly.

"Because it will hurt the pink ranger you fool." he snapped before turning to the putties. "Putties attack that human." he commanded and the grey things ran towards the girl and began to attack her. To Goldar's surprise however the girl began to fight back and he growled in frustration.

Hermione jumped out of the way of a putty and watched as it collided with another before turning around to face the other putties. She flipped back as the putties began to close in on her and stepped into a bigger clearing before aiming a round-house kick to the chest of a putty and sighing deeply. _I need help!_ she thought angrily as she dodged another putties attack.

**Command Center:**

The rangers had gathered around the viewing globe and were watching the attack with worry and amazement at their friends strength, courage and fighting skills. Jason looked up at Kim in shock. "You didn't tell us that she knew karate." he said.

Kim looked at Jason with a similar expression across her face. "I never knew-we're not as close as we used to be." she replied sadly before turning to their mentor. "Zordon we need to help her." she said with unshed tears in her eyes.

The face in the tube looked down at the rangers with a grim expression. "Yes Kimberly, but do not let your emotions cloud your battle or the consequences could prove to be grave." he replied. Kim nodded and he turned his attention to the rest of the rangers. "Rangers you must not let Kimberly's cousin find out your identities, so I must express that extreme caution must be used in this battle.

"Right Zordon!" they replied as they prepared to teleport down to the park.

"May the power protect you." Zordon said as the rangers once more disappeared in a rainbow of colours.

**Angel Grove park:**

Hermione knocked down another putty and looked around wearily. _Where are they all coming from?_she wondered silently as another came at her. Suddenly a blur of red appeared in front of her and blocked the oncoming attack giving her a moment to breathe. Looking around she noticed that it was in fact the power rangers that had saved her as she saw the blue, black, yellow and pink rangers tackle the remaining putties whilst the white ranger went after Goldar.

Goldar sensed that this was going to be a lost cause and called out to them all. "You may have won this battle rangers but I will get that human for my queen." he growled before teleporting out of the park with the remaining putties.

The rangers walked up to Hermione to check that she was okay. "That was some pretty impressive fighting skills you showed earlier." the yellow ranger commented as the others murmured their agreement.

"Yeah girl where'd ya learn moves like that?" the black ranger asked.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away from them. "Around." she said before adding, "Thanks for saiving me back there rangers. Especially you red." she said sincerely before disappearing around the corner.

The black ranger patted his teammate on the back and bit back a grin. "Good work...red." he said in a teasing tone before backing away as the ranger approached him menacingly.

"Don't start!" he growled in annoyance whilst his friends laughed at them.

**Angel Grove: The Hart's home:**

Hermione collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion and closed her eyes. _What a day?_ she thought tiredly before slipping off into another nightmare that not even the rangers could save her from.

**A/N:** The end of another chapter. Fight scenes are not my strongest points so lease leave a review to let me know how I did and I will update soon.

**A/N:** Next chapter will see the arrival of Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. Plus Hermione and Jason grow closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everyone, before you read this chapter I thought that I would point a couple of things out to you that have been mentioned in the reviews.

Harry and Ron will be used in flashbacks only in this story- I hope that this will not put people off the story but if it does then i'm sorry, that's your choice.

Lord Zedd will be arriving soon but not in this chapter.

Finally thank you to all those who have reviewed my story so far, please keep it up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove High:**

The final lesson of the week had just ended and everybody was in a rush to get out of school and relax. Hermione walked out of the doors to the youth centre by herself as once again the guys had deserted her for no apparent reason. She was beginning to suspect that they knew something about her past and that was why they were being distant towards her. _And who wouldn't be?_ she thought darkly as she kicked a football back to a little boy in the park. _After all, if I was in their shoes I wouldn't wanna hang around me either!_ she added angrily as she glared at the ground.

**Angel Grove: Youth Centre:**

Upon entering the youth centre, Hermione walked up to the counter and placed a fake smile onto her face as she waited for Ernie to serve her. "Hey Mia, what will it be?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"Oh the usual please Ern. I'll be sat at the usual table." she said before walking away to sit at a corner table. Ernie brought over her milkshake before leaving to serve three new customers that Hermione had never met before. There were two boys and a dark coloured girl. The first boy had slick hair and was dressed in a red top with white shorts. Judging by his order he also had a large appetite and was very confident in himself.

The second boy had short wavy hair and was dressed in a black t-shirt with black trousers. From what Hermione could make out about him, he seemed very shy about the place. _Well I doubt he can get a word in edge ways without the other boy talking over him!_she thought absentmindedly before turning her gaze to the girl.

She had shoulder length black hair that was half up, half down and was wearing a bright yellow vest top with white shorts. These bright colours were in great contrast to her skin colour and for that she stood out more than the others. She ordered a small meal and had an air of authority over the other two which again reminded Hermione of her best friends.

The trio walked over to the table and the guy in black spoke. "Hey, can we sit here?" he asked in a friendly tone whilst his friends smiled at her. _Well hopefully these guys won't disappear on me as well!_ she thought bitterly.

"Sure. I'm Hermione Granger but my friends call me Mia." she said as they sat down at the table.

The black girl spoke next. "I'm Aisha and these are my friends. The one with a bottomless pit over there is Rocky De Santos and the shy one here is called Adam Park." she said pointing at each boy in turn. Both boys began to protest about the comment made which made both girls giggle softly at them.

The group sat talking for a while and discovered that they had all recently moved to Angel Grove, Rocky had a weird sense of humor, Adam was actually quite talkative once he got to know you, Aisha liked to be mischievous but was actually the level headed member of the group and Hermione had told them about her recent obsession for shopping. The boys groaned at this whilst Aisha laughed at them and agreed with her about shopping.

Hermione found herself enjoying their company immensely and while they weren't the guys, she found herself arranging to meet them early at school on Monday to show them around.

Hermione looked away from the group and saw Jason walking over to the table. She abruptly stood up and got her things together. "Hey Mia, where you rushing off to?" Rocky asked with concern and confusion. The others had similar expressions on their faces.

Hermione looked back to the table and smiled. "I just remembered that my cousin and friends are waiting for me at the park. See you guys at school on Monday though right?" she said with a little fear and anticipation in her voice.

"Sure girl. See ya then." Aisha replied and the others nodded in agreement. After waving at them once more Hermione turned around once more and walked straight into Jason.

He moved forwards to catch her around her waist and for a brief moment when the pair looked into each others eyes they saw an undeniable spark there. But the moment was all to brief and soon Jason had pulled her up and let go of her blushing slightly. "I know, I know, i'm late but I just got talking to some friends and lost track of the time." she said quickly as they walked out of the youth centre.

Jason frowned and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He may not of known her long but he knew her well enough to know that she rarely spoke to anybody apart from him and the others. "I didn't realise you had other friends." he said before mentally slapping himself across the head as he saw a look of hurt flash across her face. "I'm sorry. I just meant that I didn't realise that you spoke to other people when we're not around." he said and he winced again at his choice of words. As much as these words stung at her and as much as she wanted to be angry at him, she found that she couldn't.

Instead she spoke in a calm, deadly voice. "Jason. Drop it!" she left no room for argument and the two continued to walk in an uncomfortable silence towards the park.

**Angel Grove park:**

Hermione looked around the park confused. There was no sign of their friends anywhere and she was beginning to get concerned. "Jase, where are all the guys?" she asked.

The red ranger looked at her with a smile. "They left earlier and told me to tell you that only Tommy can use the late and forgetfullness excuse." he said with a mischievous smirk, which Hermione caught.

"Hey!" she said indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down at a nearby bench whilst maintaining a glare on her friend. Jason just continued to smirk at her in amusement and she soon found herself smirking back. He laughed and sat down on the bench beside her when she reached over and slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined whilst rubbing his chest . The slap didn't really hurt and they both knew it but Jason rubbed his chest anyway.

"That was for getting yourself out of trouble with me mister. Don't do it again." she quipped vehemently before turning to look around the park.

"Oh I never knew that!" he muttered sarcastically before he to turned to look around the park. "Soo...what are you thinking about?" Jason asked after a while of sitting in a comfortable silence.

Hermione looked up startled, apparently forgetting that she had company. "Not much, just my friends back home." she said softly.

Jason perked up at this. It was rare that Hermione ever spoke about her past and when she did it was vague. "What about them?" he asked curiously. Hermione shook her head wearily and made to stand up but Jason gripped her hand and pulled her back down. "It's okay to talk to me Mia-i'm not going anywhere any time soon." he said soothingly as he rubbed his thumb across the back across her hand.

Hermione looked at him with uncertainty. "Aren't you? How can you be so sure?" she asked looking away for a moment before turning back to face him. "All of you guys keep disappearing on me at the strangest of times and I can't help but wonder what it is that i've done wrong to hurt you guys." she said sadly.

"You haven't done anything wrong Mia, it's just clubs that we joined before you came here and such." he said firmly though he was angry at himself and his friends for making her feel like this. _I need to talk to the others about this!_ he told himself harshly as he watched his friend cautiously.

Hermione felt the walls around her heart begin to crumble and she was at a loss. _How is he able to break them so easily?_ she asked herself as she looked up at him and offered him a sad smile. _I won't tell him much, just a little!_she told herself firmly before breaking free of his grip and looking around the park. She fiddled with her hands for a few moments before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Back in England I had two of the most amazing people I have ever met in my life as my best friends. Ron Weasely and Harry Potter." she said with a grin as she remembered the mischievous glint in their eyes that told you they had done something or were about to. "In school we were known as the Golden Trio. You'd never see one of us away from the other and we shared all of our secrets with each other. Ron could be a pig and a bit of an insensitive git at times but I loved him for it. And Harry...well lets just say that he didn't like people keeping secrets from him. But he was a true friend, always their if you needed a shoulder to cry on. Always willing to help others. One of the many traits I loved about him." she said before looking down at the ground and blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes.

She felt Jason grip at her hand firmly and rub the back of it once more with his thumb. "What happened?" he asked in a gentle tone but before she could answer a beep could be heard coming from his watch and he groaned pulling his hand back and looking at her apologetically. "Mia i'm really sorry but...but I need to go." he said with deep regret.

Hermione looked up at him and glared at him angrily. "Well thanks for not going anywhere any time soon Jason." she snapped angrily as she bit back her tears and stood up. "I can tell that you really meant it." she added sarcastically before walking away from him.

Jason watched her walk away and felt his heart break. _She finally started to let me in in Rita decides to send a monster down!_he thought angrily before teleporting away from the park.

Hermione turned around in hope that he hadn't left but he had. She looked around the area briefly before turning away and continuing to walk down the path. _Just typical, I start pouring my heart out to him and he goes running off to some stupid club!_ she thought angrily. _Well I won't let that happen again!_ she decided firmly as she passed the basketball court. "Hey Mia!" somebody shouted and Hermione turned to the basketball court to see Aisha, Adam and Rocky waving her over. She smiled at them and walked over deciding to forget about what had just happened until she got home.

"Hey guys!" she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"We're playing basketball, wanna play?" Aisha asked holding out the ball to her. Hermione nodded and they all discussed teams before finally deciding that they would do it girls vs boys.

"You boys are gunna get your buts kicked." Hermione said as they prepared to play.

"Less talk and more action Mia." Rocky said and they began the game. One thing was for sure although her other friends might not always be around she felt sure that these guys wouldn't keep disappearing on her anytime soon.

**A/N: **And this is where I will end this chapter. Please don't get mad at me for making Hermione and Jason fallout and such but I felt like they needed to do this in order to deepen their friendship later on in the story. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.

**A/N:** Next chapter will see Kim and the others meeting Adam, Rocky and Aisha. Plus Hermione and Jason try to sort things out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews so far. For those who haven't checked my profile I apologise for not updating sooner but I had server problems. Also after my server problems were sorted my younger brother crashed the computer and I lost the next chapter. But i'm back now and i've re-written the chapter. Please leave a review for this chapter.

**A/N: **I know it's another note but please read it. Around about chapter 9 I am planning on introducing two more characters from the later series of PRIS. I know that they don't exist for a while yet but in this story it is imperative that they are involved. Hopefully you will understand why and continue to read this story despite the newcomers. Cassie Chan will be the first new comer, however she will have a different background and a strong friendship with Hermione due to the wizarding war. The second newcomer will be...review to find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove High:**

The weekend had been the same as usual for Hermione despite the fact that her cousin had tried to coax her out of her room to talk about what had happened at the park with Jason. As far as Hermione was concerned her cousin was just as guilty as Jason and their friends because she had ran off to the clubs as well.

She had left the house earlier than usual on Monday morning, partly to get away from her cousin but mostly from the excitement of showing her new friends around the school. She went for a early morning run through the park before going back to the house to shower and change into her outfit for the day. After she got changed she picked up her bag and walked to school, sitting on the bench outside to meet Rocky, Aisha and Adam.

She had decided to wear her hair down for the first time since arriving at Angel Grove and relished the way that the wind went through it as she leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes in relaxation. The free time that she had before she met up with the others allowed her time to assess the situation between her and Jason. Things were definitely going to be uncomfortable between them and Hermione didn't know if she could handle the tense atmosphere that their fight would bring. The others will probably have no idea what to do to clear the atmosphere and it reminded her of Harry when he was stuck in the middle between her and Ron. A smile flickered across her face as she thought about her friends but before she could dwell on it any further a shadow passed over her and she opened her eyes.

Rocky, Aisha and Adam stood together and watched her in amusement. "Someone didn't get enough sleep last night." Rocky said in a teasing tone as she jumped up and grabbed her bag.

Hermione looked at him and glared in mock annoyance before a mischievous twinkle came into her eyes. "Yeah. Every time I closed my eyes I saw your face and let me tell you now it's enough to give anyone nightmares." she said teasingly as she walked past him and linked arms with the others who were laughing at Rocky's face. "You looking forward to starting here then?" she asked the others as they walked through the double doors of the school.

Aisha looked at her and grinned whilst Adam and Rocky grimaced. "I am but the boys are not looking forward to the prospect of homework." she said and Hermione snickered whilst the boys glared at them both.

Hermione looked at them sympathetically. "Don't worry about it boys i'm pretty much the same at the moment." she said pausing in thought before grimacing, "And that reminds me about my history homework." she added in a dull tone whilst her friends laughed at her.

She found herself grinning against her will as she showed them around the school giving them the highs and lows that each class brought. Finally they walked down the corridor where all the lockers where and she found her other friends all huddled together. She sighed as they spotted her and walked up to her. "Hey guys these are my friends Aisha, Rocky and Adam." she started pointing at them each in turn before adding, "And this is my cousin Kimberly, her boyfriend Tommy and our friends Billy, Zach, Trini, and Jason." she finished again pointing at them each in turn before stepping back and letting them get acquainted with each other.

Jason spotted her moving away from the others and walked over to her. "Can we talk?" he asked silently hoping that she wouldn't shut him out again.

Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully before looking at the group and back again. "I suppose." she said grabbing his hand and leading him away from the others. "What'd you wanna talk about then?" she said icily as she looked around.

Jason sighed as he looked at her. He had expected her to be like this and wished that he could tell her about why he really left her in the park on Friday. "About what happened the other day in the park." he said softly watching her as she tensed up and whipped her head around to glare at him.

"You mean when you took off for some stupid club instead of listening to me talking about my best friends." she snapped as unshed tears filled her eyes once more. He nodded and reached out for her hand but she pulled it back. "Sorry but I don't." she said before turning to walk away.

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back. "Damn it Mia! I'm sorry about the other day ok. You have no idea how much I wanted to sit there and listen to you talking about Harry and Ron but I couldn't. There was a project that I had been working on for months for the club and I couldn't just abandon it without letting everybody know now could I?" he snapped out in frustration as he looked at her apologetically and saw that her anger was beginning to waver. "I'm here now and whenever you want to talk i'll be there to listen. Just let me know." he said softly before releasing her arm and walking away.

"Jason." she called out as he walked away. He turned to face her as she walked towards him. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't of snapped like that but I couldn't help it. I'm willing to give you one more chance tonight at the park. Please don't blow it." she said softly giving him a geniune smile as he grinned at her.

"Don't worry I won't." he said holding out his hand for her to take.

She laughed softly as she took his hand leaning against his shoulder as they walked back towards the others who were 'cooing' and 'awwing' at them. Hermione blushed as she looked at her cousin and the other girls whilst Jason just growled at the boys. "Don't." he said in a warning tone as Tommy went to speak.

The bell cut off all other conversations though as they hurried about to get to Miss Appleby's class. Hermione felt an excitement build up in her as she thought about the conversation that would take place between her and Jason later and realized that maybe their was more to her friendship than she had first taken into account. She sighed deeply as she let go of his hand and walked into the classroom feeling his questioning gaze upon her as she sat down. She looked at him and sent him a reassuring smile before looking toward the front and wishing that school was already over for the day.

**A/N: And this is where I will leave this chapter. Originally I had planned for the guys to get into the girl's bad books but due to the computer crashing I came up with this instead. Please read and review. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**A/N: Next chapter will see Hermione telling all to Jason and a relationship changes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate them. This has to be my favourite chapter that I have written so far and I would be really happy if you guys reviewed after reading it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove Park:**

Hermione looked around the park in nervous anticipation as she rubbed her hands together in excitement. She finally had the opportunity to talk to somebody about what happened when she was in England though she was still cautious about letting her secret go.

After school had ended she had ran straight to the park ignoring the fact that her friends were calling out her name in concern and confusion. As she sat down on the bench and waited for Jason to arrive she realized that she also felt happier than she had been in a long time. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had developed more than friendship feelings for Jason but had chose not to admit them until today.

As she thought about the recent developments in her life she didn't notice that Jason had sat down next to her and was watching her with amusement. After another minute of silence he gently shook her shoulder and she whipped her head around to him blushing lightly with embarrassment. _She looks even more amazing when she blushes!_ he thought as a smile appeared across his face. "Hey." he said unsure of how to start off the conversation without sounding rude.

She smiled at him brightly as she thought about what to say. "Hey. You aren't gunna run off to a club today right?" she said in a teasing tone smirking as he blushed at her and shifted about on the bench uncomfortably.

"No." he said once he had regained his composure. The smirk disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression as she gripped at his hands and leaned forward.

"What I am about to tell you is not to be repeated to another soul unless I choose to tell them. Promise me that no matter what I tell you, you won't tell anybody else." she said in an anxious tone as the grip on his hands increased.

Now Jason was concerned. _This must be really serious!_ he thought as he pulled his hands out of her grip and smiled at her reassuringly. "I promise." he said seriously as she bit her bottom lip nervously. He placed his hand over hers hoping to give her the reassurance that she needed and smiled as she took a deep breathe and prepared to speak.

Here we go! she thought nervously as she began her story. "On the day of my eleventh birthday I received a strange letter that told me that I was a witch..." she paused for a moment to allow Jason to take it in before continuing. "...and that I had been invited to a school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course I thought it was some sick prank that someone did at my school but about a week later I was visited by the headmaster of the school..." again she paused for a moment as a painful pang filled her heart. She was vaguely aware of Jason rubbing her hand soothingly as she continued. "Albus Dumbledore. He proved to my parents and I that magic was real by showing us some summoning spells. He then went on to encourage my parents to allow me to go to his school. He believed I had potential that shouldn't be wasted." she said as a smile broke out on her face. "Anyway my parents allowed me to go and I soon found myself in Diagon Alley to buy all the books and things that I would need. Back then I was so excited about going to Hogwarts that I read all there was to know about the place and when I got on the train on the 1st of September, I eagerly let loose my knowledge to anyone who would listen. I met Harry and Ron on the train as well but I didn't really become friends with them until Halloween when I was attacked by a troll in the girls toilets--" she was cut off by an outraged voice.

"A troll." Jason exclaimed looking at her in shock. For reasons unknown to him he found himself believing everything that she said.

She merely bristled at him and continued her story, telling him about how it was their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who was behind it all. She explained to Jason that the professor was really a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort who wanted to kill her friend Harry because of a prophecy about them. When she saw his shocked look she went on to explain about how Harry defeated the dark wizard and what happened to the philosopher stone.

After she had stopped for a moment to collect herself Jason whistled. "That was a hectic year for you then." he said looking at her with praise and admiration.

She looked at him with a grim smile before looking away as she went on to tell him about what had happened in her second and third year at the school but she paused for a moment as Jason jumped in.

"Whoa! Petrified? What the heck does that mean?" he said frantically.

"It means I was frozen stiff. It was quite horrible really because I could hear everything around me but I was unable to communicate with my friends." she said in a bored tone as she looked around the park.

Jason raised an eyebrow at her attitude but didn't make a comment about it. "And what's a baskilst?" he asked as she looked at him amused.

"It's basilisk actually and it's a fifty foot poisonous snake that can only be controlled by somebody who can talk to snakes-other wise known as parsel tongue." she said in a matter of fact tone as Jason's eyes widened in surprise.

"And why the hell did you free a murderer?" he exclaimed.

Hermione snapped her head around in anger and glared at him. "Sirius Black is not a murderer. He was framed by a rat called called Peter Petigrew you numb skull." she snapped in frustration before wincing at his hurt look. "I'm sorry but he was like another father to me." she said softly biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's okay i've had worse." he joked grinning as he saw a small smile flickering across her face.

"Forth year brought along the first death. The Goblet of Fire was introduced and two other wizardry schools came to stay with us. The first was Durmstrang and was all boys. The second was Beuboxtons and was all girls. They were actually Veela's-it meant that all the boys fancied them." she added seeing his confused look. "Anyway a representative from the magical government came to the school and stated that the rules included that nobody under the age of 17 could enter. Unfortunately our DADA professor was an impostor and Harry soon found himself in a world of trouble again. He went up against a dragon for his first task and summoned his broom to help him get away with a golden egg. For the second task Ron and I were put to sleep and were chained up in the school lake. My date for the ball, Victor Krum saved me whilst Harry saved Ron and a girl called Gabrielle Delecour. For his third task Harry and a boy called Cedric Diggory made it through a maze and to a trophy. Unfortunately when they grabbed onto the trophy it transported them to a grave yard where Voldemort ordered one of his followers to kill Cedric...After a confrontation in the grave yard Harry made it back with the Cedric's body but the whole thing had broken his spirit. The impostor tried to get away with Harry when nobody was looking but thankfully Dumbledore saved him. I also met a new girl that year called Cassie Chan-she'd transferred to Hogwarts and quickly became a part of the gang. And that was my fourth year." she said in an almost tired tone as she leaned back into the bench.

Jason looked at her sadly and wondered what else had happened but was willing to put it off till another day. "If you want we could continue this another day." he said softly.

Hermione closed her eyes in contemplation and sighed sitting forwards once more. "That's okay thanks." she said softly. "Fifth year was another hectic year. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for that year was a toad faced witch called Dolores Umbridge. She was at Harry's hearing before the start of school because he used magic to protect him self from some dementors-they guard the magical prison called Azkaban. She made it her mission to make Harry's life a misery at Hogwarts but we rebelled back. We held private defence lessons and taught others defense spells. Cassie and I also did some martial arts when we were on our own. Anyway the Umbridge bitch formed her own little squad that flushed us out. Dumbledore was removed as headmaster of the school as he took the rap for us and we served detention's with her." she said her eyes flashing in anger as she spoke. "She quickly became headmistress of the school and put in so many rules that it was a wonder that we could breathe their. Then Harry had a dream-well he called it a vision of his godfather Sirius being held captive in the Department of Mysteries by Voldemort and his followers. We tried to get in touch with him but his damn traitorous house elf Kreacher made out that his master wasn't there and sent Harry into overdrive. We got caught by the bitch when we were talking to the elf and she threatened to hurt Harry if we didn't tell her what Dumbledore's weapon was. I managed to trick her into the forest with Harry and she was taken away by the centuars and then me, Harry, Ron, Cassie, Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom got on some Thestrals-invisible horses that only become visible if you've seen death and travelled to the Department of Mysteries. Of course the whole thing was a trap and we soon found out about the prophecy between Voldemort and Harry. We were rescued by the Order of the Pheonix but unfortunately Sirius didn't make it." she said sadly completely unaware of the tears that were streaming down her face.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him so that her head rested agaisnt his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss." he said sympathetically as she continued to cry onto his shoulder.

After a few moments of crying into his shoulder Hermione lifted up her head and looked at him blushing. "I'm sorry I wet your t-shirt." she sniffed her eyes puffy and red.

Jason chuckled softly and squeezed her shoulder softly. "Don't worry about it." he paused for a moment unsure if he should continue before speaking up. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to." he said softly.

She shook her head in defiance. "I need to do this. Before the start of my sixth year I lost my parents due to a death eater attack." she said pausing once more as tears fell down her face. Despite the free flow of tears she continued. "Sixth year brought Harry a bit of happiness as he started dating Cassie. They were both happier than i'd ever seen them and I thought that this year was going to a good one. Then Harry started disappearing with Dumbledore-we didn't know where they were going at first until Cassie got it out of him. Apparently Dumbledore was giving Harry an insight into the early years of Voldemort when he was still known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was also searching for horcruxes-piece's of Voldemorts soul." she added seeing his confusion once again. "One night Harry and Dumbledore went to a cave and found one but to receive it my headmaster drank some poison. It weakened him but Harry managed to get him back to Hogsmeade-it was a magical village near by the school. When they got close enough they noticed that the school was under attack. Harry was hidden under the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore froze him in place at the school doors when a student called Draco Malfoy came out. He was supposed to k...kill the headmaster bu-but he couldn't and so professor Snape came out. Harry watched Dumbledore beg him for his life but the evil bastard couldn't do that and he k..." she broke off for a moment before continuing, "he killed our headmaster. Then the bastard had the cheek to run away with Malfoy and the other death eaters and our school was left broken." she said in an angered tone as she clenched her fists together.

Jason pulled her into another hug feeling very guilty about keeping his ranger secret from her-_perhaps a talk with Zordon was in order!_ he thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You've suffered so much but I won't let that happen no more." he said as she pulled back to look at him.

"There's more." she whispered as she pulled out of his grip and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold though really she was just trying to comfort herself._ How can there be more?_ he asked himself stunned as she prepared to talk once more.

**_Flashback:_**

_It was the night of the final battle and their was blood shed on both sides. Numerous death eaters had been killed that night but the light side had lost a few less experienced aurors as well. Ron Weasley moved to the side as the killing curse was aimed at him by Bellatrix Lestrange. "You filthy blood traitor keep still." she snapped frustrated that he was still alive._

_Ron smirked and went to reply but a shout cut him off. "Ron, look out!" Hermione shouted as another death eater snuck up behind him._

_"Huh?" he started before falling to the ground his eyes wide with shock._

_"Must I do everything for you Bellatrix?" a sleazy familiar voice spoke as the other death eater looked at him angrily._

_"Cause not, I had him right where I wanted him Snape." she replied before whipping her head around to see Hermione crying whilst another girl stood next to her fighting off other death eaters. She slowly approached the girls, almost as though she was taunting them and cackled. "Aww! Poor ickle mudblood. Don't worry you'll join the blood traitor soon." she said raising her wand and pointing it at her. _

_Faster than lightening the other girl turned towards Bellatrix and growled. "I don't think so." she snapped pointing her wand at the death eater and shouting out the killing curse. She looked at Hermione who nodded her thanks before looking at the other death eater._

_"Ms Chan if you weren't of the mudblood variety my lord would be pleased to have you at his side. Such a fire in you unlike Miss Granger here." he said tauntingly as they began to circle each other._

_Hermione snapped and raised her wand. "You won't kill anybody else Snivellous. Avada Kedavra." she said coldly watching as the green light hit her former professor in the chest before looking at her friend. "You okay Cass?" she asked._

_Cassie nodded her head and looked around her. "I'm just worried about Harry. We should go find him." she said sadly as she looked towards Ron's body._

_Hermione followed her gaze before looking back at her and grabbing her hand. "Lets go." she said. They began walking through the battlefield careful not to step on any of the other bodies but cautious enough to keep an eye on their surroundings. Every once in a while they came across a stray death eater that would quickly drop to the ground by the killing curse but they finally came across the main battle between Voldemort and Harry. _

_Both girls ran forwards but remained at a distance when Voldemort turned towards them and smirked. "Well I must say that I am impressed. You may only be mudbloods but I may make an exception for you to join my side." he hissed._

_"We would rather die than join you Voldemort." Hermione spat venomously whilst Cassie glared at him._

_"That can be arranged my dear." he said raising his wand towards her. "Avada Kedavra!" he said watching with pleasure as the curse sailed towards her._

_"No." Cassie cried out knocking Hermione to the ground just moments before the curse would of struck her. Cassie stood up and raised her wand towards Voldemort as she began to walk forwards in anger. "The last person that tried that ended up dead by my wand." she growled as she came to a stop._

_"Cassie no." a male voice shouted out. Voldemort whipped his head around to see a defiant Harry Potter standing up with one hand across his chest and the other with his wand pointed at Voldemort._

_"Aww young love. Well Potter you can join your lover in a few moments. Just give me a moment to kill her." he hissed in a pleased tone._

_Harry shook his head and looked at Cassie. "I'll always love you." he said before looking back at Voldemort who had raised his wand at him._

_"_Avada _Kedavra!" they both shouted simultaneously. The green lights met midway and a large explosion knocked Cassie back into Hermione._

_"Nooo!" she screamed as the dust settled revealing a motionless Voldemort and Harry. She ran towards him and fell down next to him as she wrapped her arms around his body and screamed into the night._

_Hermione stood at her side helplessly watching as one best friend hugged the other one close to her and refused to let go._

**_End flashback:_**

At some point during the whole flashback Jason had pulled her into a tight hug his own tears running freely into her hair as she told him about the final battle. "I'm really sorry about all the pain that you've been through but you won't have to go through it on your own anymore. I promise you that." he said softly into her hair as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for listening Jason." she said into chest but it came out all muffled and she chuckled softly instead.

"Any idea what happened to Cassie?" he asked her as she pulled away from his chest and shook her head.

"She disappeared after the war though I can't say I blame her." she said softly as she looked around the park feeling like a whole weight had been lifted off her chest. She looked back at Jason and smiled. "I'm really grateful that you put up with listening to my whole boring past." she said gazing into his eyes as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before turning away and blushing.

"It wasn't boring." he insisted as put one hand one her face and turned her towards him. "Nothing about you is boring." he whispered before leaning forwards and pressing his lips to her own. It was a chaste kiss and he pulled away quickly to catch her reaction. "Sorry I shouldn't of done that." he said seeing her shocked expression and he mentally slapped himself across the face wondering what was wrong with him.

Hermione smiled at him. _Boys! _she thought shaking her head in amusement. "I've wanted that to happen for a while you know." she said softly and blushing lightly as he looked at her with shock.

"You have?" he said not sure that he had heard her properly until he saw her nod her head and offer him a reassuring smile. "Me too." he exclaimed happily as he pulled her up and spun her around.

"Jason." she said through her laughter as he spun her around before stopping and pulling her close. He gazed at her for a few moments and she cocked her head to the side. "Are you going to do it or what?" she asked mildly annoyed at him.

"What?" he asked her with a grin until he saw her glaring at him and swatting his arm.

"Jason Lee Scott that is not even funny." she snapped pulling away from him and looking in the opposite direction.

"You mean this?" a cocky voice called out and before she could tell what was happening he grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before lowering his mouth onto hers. His lips pressed agaisnt hers firmly as he pulled her closer to him whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments he pulled away and leaned his head against hers. "Your amazing." he said softly and she grinned.

"Thanks but I should get home." she said in a regretful tone as she pulled out of his arms and walked away.

Moments later he caught up to her and grabbed her hand as he walked at her side. She looked up at him and smiled. _This is one of the best days of my life!_ she thought smugly as they walked through the park.

**A/N: This is where I will leave this chapter. Please read and review.**

**A/N: Next chapter will see the arrival of Cassie, an argument ensues, a fight occurs and the mysterious character will arrive.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews so far-keep it up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.

**Angel Grove Youth Centre:**

The gang had arranged with Ernie to put two tables together earlier on in the week due to the increase in numbers. So now at one end of the table was Kim and at the other end was Hermione. Next to Kim was Tommy then Billy and Trini. Then it was Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Zach with Jason sat next to Hermione.

Despite the conversations taking place around her, Hermione's main focus was on a young asian girl that was sitting at the bar. _She seems so familiar!_ she thought with a frown. "Hey what's wrong?" Jason asked with concern as he followed her gaze.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere but I don't know where." she cried out in frustration as she looked at him before turning back to the girl.

Jason wrapped an arm around her and smirked. "A sensible thing to do then is go and talk to her." he replied amused at her frustration until she turned to glare at him.

"I was going to anyway." she snapped shrugging out of his grip and making her way over to the girl whilst the others snickered at his stunned expression.

The girl appeared unfazed as she approached and held a lost expression across her face that Hermione could relate to all to well. "Erm...excuse me." she started waiting for the girl to look at her.

The girl jumped slightly and turned towards her before gasping in shock. "Hermione!" she said her eyes wide and wary as the other girl offered her a small smile.

"Cassie Chan-I can't believe it." Hermione replied with surprise. Just yesterday she was talking to Jason about the war and Cassie and now she turned up at Angel Grove a day later. _This week just keeps getting better and better!_ Hermione thought with amazement as she pulled her estranged friend into a hug. After a few minutes Cassie pulled out of the hug and looked around awkwardly unsure of what to say whilst Hermione took in her appearance and smiled. "So what are you doing here?" she asked her curiously as she sat down next to her.

A pained look flickered across Cassie's face but disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm living with my Aunt now." she said staring intently at the counter unable to meet her friends gaze.

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked before wincing at the pained look that once again flickered across her friends face as she looked up at her. "Sorry. What happened?" she asked sadly as the girl looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It was during the war." she whispered softly as she leaned her head onto her arms in comfort.

Hermione was taken aback in shock. _How could I not know this?_ she asked herself as she looked at the girl sympathetically and wrapped an arm around her. "You could of told me." she said softly as she pulled her close.

"We had enough to deal with without adding my problems to the mix." the girl replied in a bitter tone as she pulled out of her friend's grasp.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and she decided that it was best to back off from the subject until a better opportunity came up. "No relatives in England then?" she asked with a smile as a relieved look flashed across Cassie's face at the change of subject.

The girl looked into Hermione's eyes and smirked. "Plenty of them-just none that wanna put up with a problem child. Aunt Julie's cool though and at least I have one friend in Angel Grove now." she said happily excitement bounding around in her eyes.

Hermione watched her in amusement. "So has your aunt enrolled you at high school yet then?" she asked grinning as she watched her friend groan at her before laying her head down on the counter.

"You just had to spoil my good mood." she quipped as she glared at her friend who looked at her innocently. "It's Angel Grove High-but I don't think i'm gunna do well there. After all I haven't really looked at muggle subjects in years..." she trailed off as her friend watched her with amusement. "What?" she snapped growing annoyed.

"Your worrying over nothing. I go there aswell so I can help you out." Hermione said with amusement as her friend looked at her surprised.

"You could of told me." Cassie groaned looking around and noticing a group of teenagers looking at them with curiosity. "Friends of yours?" she asked and Hermione followed her gaze to see her friends watching them before looking back at Cassie and pulling her up.

"Yup. Come and meet them." she quipped as she dragged her over to the tables. "Guys this is my best friend Cassie Chan. Cassie this is my cousin Kimberly, her boyfriend Tommy and our friends Trini, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Zach and my boyfriend Jason." she gestured to each one in turn with a huge grin.

Cassie looked at them all in turn and held a questioning gaze with Jason as he looked at her sympathetically. _Does he know?_ she wondered as she offered them a brief smile. "I'm not very good with so many names so it may take me a while to get them right." she said sheepishly and they all laughed at her.

Bringing up another seat to the table Hermione waited for Cassie to sit down before she spoke." Milkshakes are all on me she exclaimed happily before bounding up to the counter.

As soon as she was out of ear shot everyone turned to look at Cassie. "How do you know Mia and for how long?" Tommy asked with narrow eyes as he leaned forwards in his seat.

"From school in England and for around 3 years. Though I don't see why that's any of your business." she said raising an eyebrow at him and watching him squirm around uncomfortably in his seat whilst the others looked stunned. "And i'm guessing you all met her through-Kim was it?" she asked scrunching her face up in concentration as she looked at the girl for confirmation.

"Right!" came a chorus of replies as Rocky jumped forwards in his seat to speak.

"Well actually Adam, Aisha and I met her here a few weeks ago." he said casting her a charming smile.

She cast him suspicious glance and he shrunk back in his seat with a frown. "You just became friends with her." she said almost dis-believingly unaware that the her friend was stood right behind her.

"Is that so hard to believe Cass?" Hermione asked in a hurt tone.

The girl stood up and turned to face her with a frown. "It's not that I find it hard to believe-heck your one hell of a friend to have around. It's just...you know what forget it. I'm just gunna go." she said guiltily as she walked away from the table and towards the exit.

"No Cassie, tell me what you mean." Hermione called out refusing to back down. The rest of the group watched the two with mixed emotions as Cassie turned to face her once more.

"You have a habit of trusting people to much." she snapped before turning around and walking away once more.

"Yeah well it's better than not trusting in people at all." Hermione replied with venom. She watched as Cassie stood frozen for a moment before walking out of the youth centre. She sat down at the table with her friends and put her head in her hands releasing a deep sigh. "I can't believe that just happened." she confessed with regret as Jason rubbed her back soothingly.

"Do you wanna tell us what that was about?" Trini asked with concern from across the table.

Hermione looked at her wearily and went to shake her head but stopped at the last second. "Back in England I used to get bullied a lot by some guys who pretended to be my friends for a while. Back then I wasn't very good at standing up to them and Cassie was there for me. She'd stand up for me and became really protective when somebody wanted to be my friend. She taught me to stand up for my self and helped me learn how to brush up on my martial arts skills. She is so amazing and she even gave my best friends the third degree for a while." she finished with amusement in her eyes.

"So that's why she was like that with us then?" Kim asked her cousin with a new understanding.

"Yeah!" Hermione replied softly with vacant eyes. What she had told them was true but it didn't even begin to explain why Cassie was really the way she was. I have to help her learn to trust in herself and others again! she told herself sadly as she looked towards Jason and saw his concern. "Will you help me look for her please? I need to apologise." she said with concern over what Cassie was going through.

Jason nodded in understanding and they both stood up as he looked at their friends. "We'll see you guys later." he said grabbing Hermione's hand and walking away from the table, towards the exit of the youth centre.

**Angel Grove Park:**

Cassie Chan sat on the bench staring out into nothingness. Well that was what she felt like anyway. After leaving the youth centre she had walked around for a while before coming across the park and deciding to walk through it. The final words of what Hermione told her still rang clearly in her ears and brought back some memories that she would rather forget about.

**_Flashback:_**

_Cassie hurried down the corridor ignoring the shouts of concern from her 'friends'. Suddenly an invisible force grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an empty classroom. As the door slammed shut a dark haired boy came out from under a cloak looking over at the girl._

_"What the hell is your problem?" she snapped glaring at him angrily as she raised her wand at him._

_"What the hell is my problem? Ask yourself the same thing?" the boy retorted back in annoyance._

_"Sorry Potter but I don't know what you talking about." she replied icily, refusing to back down._

_"Why are you so against us being friends with Hermione-in fact why are you so against being friends with Ron and I?" Potter asked exasperatedly running a hand through his raven coloured hair._

_Cassie unconsciously began to lower her wand as she began to pace around the classroom in frustration. After a few moments she broke the peaceful silence between them. "Because I don't like to see her getting hurt. I think she trusts in people to much so i've made myself her protector. You and Ron have some qualities in you that make me believe your unsuitable for her. But...it's her choice. And I just don't trust you guys okay." she snapped harshly as she stopped pacing around the room to look at him and await his reply._

_"You don't trust anybody." he commented though he didn't sound surprised._

_"It's safer that way." she replied softly as she opened the door._

_"Safer for who?" he asked softly with sadness in his eyes as she turned to look at him once more before walking out of the classroom leaving the question unanswered._

**_End flashback:_**

A flash of gold and silver passed her eyes and she looked up to see a gold monster and some grey things surrounding her. She jumped up quickly and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she asked as she looked at them all.

The gold monster let out a low rumble before it spoke. "I am the mighty Goldar. These are the putties. Now attack!" he roared. He did not want this human to get away like the last one.

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but she quickly regained her composure as the putties ran at her. She sent a punch to the chest of one and ducked as another ran at her. It flipped over her and knocked the other putti on the ground before she flipped back and sent a high kick to another putti, watching as it fell back into three others.

Goldar growled in frustration. "I will not let another human escape." he snapped pulling out his sword and charging at her. Cassie knocked down another putti and spun around to see Goldar running at her with a sword. She rolled out of the way as he swung at her with his sword and glared at him.

"Hey. Do you always treat people like that or is it just those that are better looking than you and your friends?" she asked in an annoyed tone as she dodged another attack.

Goldar roared in anger. "Why you puny human if my Queen didn't require your presence I would destroy you right now." he snapped swiping out at thin air as she flipped back and dodged his attack once more.

A blur of pink jumped in front of her and turned towards her. "Get to safety." she said before running off to join the fight.

Cassie didn't need telling twice as she ran off and knocked into Hermione who was stood in front of her. "You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" she said with a grin as they got up off the ground.

Cassie laughed-it was her first genuine laugh since the war had ended and spoke with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well I can't help it if I attract trouble now can I?" she cried out in despair which earned a chuckle from her friend.

Suddenly a flash of red passed their eyes and they turned to see the red ranger standing in front of them protectively. "I will not let you hurt them Goldar." he said calling out for his spiral saber and preparing to attack.

Goldar stumbled backwards in shock as did Hermione whilst Cassie stood there stunned. "Another red ranger. No matter I will destroy you anyway." Goldar said running at the ranger who dodged the attack.

Cassie snapped out of her daze and turned to Hermione grabbing her hand and pulling at it. "Let's get out of here." she said dragging Hermione with her. They ran for about 5 minutes before slowing down and sitting down on the bench.

Hermione finally broke the silence and turned to face her friend. "I'm sorry about what I said in the youth centre." she said with a small smile as Cassie pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it-i'm not. In fact i'm more concerned about what your friends think of me." she said pulling back from and looking at her sheepishly.

Hermione grinned. "They think your my hero protecting me from getting hurt by others. You'd get on well with them if you gave it a chance." she said with a slight pleading tone at the end.

Cassie frowned and looked away for a moment before turning back to her with a fake smile. "I'm happy with your friendship." she said. When Hermione went to say something she jumped up from the bench and looked around hastily. "Let's go back to the youth centre." she said quickly, reaching out for her hand and pulling her up.

Together they walked down the path completely unaware that they were being watched by a ship up in space.

**Angel Grove Youth Centre:**

Hermione and Cassie were just about to enter the youth centre when they disappeared in yellow and pink lights, appearing on some kind of ship above Earth moments later.

**Above Earth:**

"What the hell just happened?" Cassie exclaimed looking at her surroundings.

Hermione also looked around and was able to identify that they were on a ship of some kind. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should take a look around." she said, anxious to find out how much danger they were in.

Cassie nodded though it was curiosity that made her so eager to look around. They walked down a long corridor and came across a lift. Cassie turned to her friend. "Let's see where this goes Mia." she cried out in excitement as she entered the lift. Hermione looked around unsure of herself but the decision was made for her as she found herself being pulled along by her friend.

Moments later the doors opened and the girls stepped out to find that they were on the bridge of the ship. Hermione looked at the controls in amazement. "The technology is amazing." she sighed breathlessly.

Cassie grinned at her and walked up to the windows in awe of what she saw. "It's beautiful." she exclaimed softly before spinning round as a newcomer appeared on the bridge. Hermione blushed at being caught but regained her composure when she recognised the newcomer. However before she could say anything he took off and the girls chased after him. "What is your problem?" Cassie snapped once they caught up to him.

"How did you get on my ship?" he asked with suspicion as he got into a fighting stance. Seeing his move Cassie also got into a fighting stance whilst Hermione stood and watched in exasperation.

"Guys cut it out. Your the red ranger that saved us earlier right-so you won't harm us. We got here by some type of teleportation that I assume you arranged but the question is why?" she said in her know-it-all-tone.

Cassie smirked at her logic whilst the red ranger looked up at a small camera before looking at them once more. "Stay here!" he said before running off through a door and closing it behind him.

"Jerk!" Cassie muttered whilst her friend shook her head in amusement.

After a few minutes the door re-opened and a young teenage boy with streaked shoulder length hair stepped out holding an item in each hand. He smiled at them tightly and held out what appeared to be two black wrist watches. "Take them." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione reached out to grab one when her arm was yanked back. She glared at Cassie who ignored her and looked at the boy. "Who are you?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

The boy looked at her impatiently and sighed. "I'm Andros from the planet KO35. These are morphers." he said in an annoyed tone.

Hermione looked at the morphers with curiosity before looking back at him. "Morphers, they're what power rangers use right?" she said. Andros nodded and she reached out for one. "Count me in." she said with a smile.

They both looked at Cassie who looked conflicted. Finally she reached out for the other morpher and they both grinned at her. "I'm only doing this to make sure you don't get hurt." she said looking at Hermione with a determined glare. Then she turned to Andros. "My name is Cassie Chan and this is Hermione Granger. Just because i'm doing this doesn't mean I trust you." she added sternly though there was a small twinkle in her eye that told him different.

His eyes widened as though he recognised their names but he simply nodded and went to walk away when Hermione grabbed his arm. "We need to get back down to Earth." she told him with a smile.

Again he nodded and led them to a room that had five large holes with a different colour above each. He turned to look at them with a serious expression. "Do what I do." he said before flipping open his watch and typing in the code '3-3-5'. Suddenly the boy was replaced by the red ranger once more.

The girls nodded at each other before flipping open their watches and typing in the code. Moments later the girls disappeared and in their place were the pink and yellow rangers. Hermione looked down to see that she was now the yellow ranger and groaned. "Great a new wardrobe for me then." she said before whipping her head around to Cassie who was snickering at her. "It's not that funny pinkie." she snapped smirking as she watched her friend go silent.

Cassie was quite pleased with her colour because it meant she didn't need a change of wardrobe but she decided it was not wise to tease her friend anymore so instead she turned to see the red ranger standing next to the whole with his colour above it. "What type of rangers are we?" she asked curiously.

"Astro rangers." he said simply as they walked to their respective coloured holes. "You cannot reveal your ranger identities to anyone." he told them sternly before jumping through the hole and leaving two stunned rangers.

Cassie looked at her friend and shrugged her shoulders before jumping through her own hole. Moments later she was followed by Hermione and together the three of them zoomed down to Earth on what Andros called the Galaxy gliders.

**A/N: This is where I will leave this chapter. Please read and review and I will update soon.**

**A/N: Next chapter will see team building, start of school and Andros meets the others. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hey everyone. So I was checking my last chapter out and realized that I had got the morphing code wrong. I have now changed it so sorry to anyone who spotted the error but if you didn't then ignore what I just said. I know this chapter is smaller than the previous ones but it still counts as a good chapter...in my opinion anyway. LOL!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews so far, hopefully more will follow after this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.

**Angel Grove Park:**

After arriving back on Earth, Hermione and her friends agreed that it would be best to get to know each other and so after powering down in some near by bushes the trio sat in a circle of sorts on the grass. Andros looked around the park curiously whilst Cassie sat in an indian style position playing with strands of grass that she had pulled out the ground and looking more and more uncomfortable as the silence continued. Hermione meanwhile welcomed the silence graciously as it gave her the chance to reflect on all that had happened during the last few hours. She sighed deeply and looked at her companions a pang going through her heart as she remembered being part of another trio many years ago, though it still seemed like yesterday to her. Andros was now looking back towards the group and she offered him a smile as Cassie shuffled around growing more and more agitated as the seconds passed by. Hermione looked at her and grinned whilst shaking her head. _Some things never change!_ she thought as she changed her position on the grass to get a better view of her friends and prepared to speak up. "Well I must say Cassie that this is the longest time that I have known you to be quiet." she started in a teasing tone, chuckling softly as her friend looked up and glared at her. She placed her hands up in mock surrender and caught Andros smirking at them both as they continued with their role-play. _Good. That's got rid of some of the tension!_she thought as she spoke up once more. "If we're going to be part of a team it's only fair that we talk about ourselves for a bit so that we can build up a strong team bond and friendships. So who wants to start?" she said looking between Andros and Cassie for a sign of acceptance.

Andros looked at Cassie who simply shrugged her shoulders at him before looking back towards Hermione and clearing his throat. "You already know my name and the name of my home planet so I guess that's a start." he stated as he ran a hand through his hair in contemplation of what to say next. "I am sixteen years old and I have been the red astro ranger for almost two months." he added vaguely as he looked between them both carefully to catch their reaction. Hermione looked genuinely curious shooting him an encouraging smile as he spoke whilst Cassie watched him passively keeping her emotions heavily guarded and making Andros frown. _How can I get her to trust me like Hermione?_he asked himself clearly aggravated at the lack of response he was getting from the asian girl.

Hermione noticed this and shot a warning glance at her friend who simply rolled her eyes at her. "Cassie why don't you tell Andros a bit about yourself." she said smiling at the relieved expression Andros shot her way before he turned to look at Cassie who looked stunned for a moment as she looked between them both quite clearly shaken by her friends comment.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before looking up at them both and nodding in acceptance. "Well my name is Cassie and i'm also sixteen years old. I have known Hermione for around three years now and we met at a boarding school in England. My favourite colour is pink-as if you didn't know that already though." she said shooting her friends a cheeky grin before speaking up again. "I love all animals accept the little creepy crawleys like spiders and such. And I used to have a passion for music until about a year ago when I suddenly decided to leave it behind." she said shooting a knowing glance at Hermione who nodded clearly understanding the real reason why she no longer had a passion for music whilst Andros looked confused.

"It's a girl thing Andros." Hermione said as she caught his confusion and grinned as he blushed lightly. Cassie also grinned when she saw him blushing but she quickly looked away as he turned towards her and Hermione shook her head in amusement as she cleared her throat to speak. "My name is Hermione and I am also on the sixteen year old 'band wagon'." she started but was interrupted as Andros cut in.

"What's a band wagon?" he asked curiously.

Cassie looked at him in annoyance. "It's a figure of speech." she said clearly irritated at the boy for interrupting Hermione. "Listen Mia i'm gunna go home now okay-aunt Julie is probably wondering where I am." she said looking at her friend as she got to her feet and brushed herself down.

Hermione looked at her and frowned. _She can't keep running from her problems. _she thought sadly as she stood up and hugged her friend. "Okay. Meet me outside school at eight tomorrow so that I can show you around." she said as she pulled out of the hug and smiled at her friend warmly.

Cassie offered her a half-smile and nodded before turning away from them both and walking off across the grass away from them.

Hermione watched her walk off before turning back to Andros who had now stood up and was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. "She doesn't like me much does she." he stated with a small smile as she gazed at him sympathetically and nodded. "Why?" he asked as they began to walk across the grass.

Hermione looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders lightly as she thought about how to answer the question without breaching her friend's trust. "I don't know much about her life before I met her but she pretty much trusted no one but herself. Even now I don't think she trusts me fully." she finished softly as sadness flickered across her face.

Andros looked down at her with a frown feeling that she knew more than she was letting on but he did not press the matter. "Well I guess that i'm gunna have trouble off her for a while then." he said with light humor though one look in his eyes told a different story as he looked around the park. "I should go to." he said as they came to a stop at the entrance of the park.

Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Will you be at school tomorrow-Cassie starts then too." she added noting as his eyes lit up at her friend's name.

He shook his head at her wearily but changed his mind as she shot him a disapproving glare. "O-okay." he stuttered clearly caught off guard by her glare.

Hermione grinned at him with excitement and patted him on his arm as she walked past him. "Meet me here at seven thirty and then we can walk to school together and wait until Cassie joins us." she said as she walked away from him.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." he called out before looking around and opening up his watch. "DECA one to teleport." he said after double checking that nobody was around and disappearing in a flash of red into the sky.

**A/N: **And that is where I will leave this chapter. Please leave a review no matter how small...or big!

**A/N:** Next chapter will see the start of school and Andros meets the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner but I just haven't had the time. As always please review after reading this chapter and thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove: The Hart's home:**

Hermione woke earlier than usual that morning and decided to make the most of her spare time by taking a long hot shower. She had found that by showering in the morning it helped her to forget the nightmares that had plagued her throughout the night-although now that she thought about it they were becoming less frequent and she was lucky if she had one for three or more nights in a row. She smirked as she wrapped a towel around her and thought about a certain someone who was helping her to move on from the past and live in the present.

As she walked back to her room she allowed her thoughts to drift to her best friend and frowned. _If only Cassie had someone like Jason in her life!_ she thought sadly as she changed into her yellow shorts and white vest top-_I sure am going to miss my lilac tops but hell I still look good!_ she thought grinning madly at her reflection before heading out of her door and towards the kitchen for a quick breakfast before she met up with Andros at the park.

She briefly looked down at her newly acquired morpher and wondered how she would explain the slight change in her appearance to her friends and Jason before looking back at her plate of toast deciding that she would discuss this when she and Andros met up with Cassie at the school. A light shuffling from behind her startled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her bleary eyed cousin looking at her in surprise. "Hey cous, what you doing up so early for?" Kim asked as she walked towards the fridge for her morning dose of pure orange juice, obviously not yet fully awake to notice the change in her cousins appearance.

Deciding to use this to her advantage Hermione jumped up from her seat and grabbing her school bag before heading towards the front door. "Promised Cassie i'd show her around school today." she called out closing the front door behind her and effectively cutting off any response that her cousin may of given. Glancing down at her watch she let out a panicked murmur and began running towards the park silently wondering how she had gotten behind schedule.

**Angel Grove Park:**

Andros watched the approaching silohette with mixed amusment and annoyance as he leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed. It was only 7:35 but he was not one to tolerate lateness on a regular basis-_something that my new yellow ranger is about to find out!_ he thought smugly as Hermione approached him with a panicked expression. "Your late." he stated in a firm tone as he pulled away from the tree and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes I am. Sorry bout that-I kinda got behind schedule." she said grinning at him sheepishly as she looked him up and down before frowning. "Is that what your wearing to school?" she asked gesturing to his space uniform.

Andros followed her gaze a faint blush gracing his cheeks as he looked back towards her. "Of course. It's part of being a ranger." he said defensively as they walked away from the park.

"Not on Earth it isn't. I'd ask Cassie to bring something in but she's probably on her way to school now." she muttered more than a little frustrated at herself for not realising this earlier.

Andros placed his hand on her shoulder hoping to give her some small comfort. "Do not worry. As a KO35 ranger it was my duty to check Earth customs before interacting with Earthlings, therefore we are both guilty." he said earning a small grin from Hermione as she went to sit down outside the school. "What are we doing?" Andros asked with a puzzled expression as he sat down next to her.

Hermione looked towards him with amusement and shook her head. "We're waiting for Cassie." she said softly before glancing down at her watch and frowning. "Who should be here now." she added with confusion etched into her features as she looked around the area.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of them both and the jumped up spinning around into a defensive stance as they looked towards an amused Cassie. "Whoa guys! It's just me." she said laughing softly as they both glared at her. "Anyways I brought along some bits for Andros here seeing as though we want to keep our secret for longer than a day." she added as she slung a bag down onto the bench unaware of the surprised glances that were being cast towards her.

"How'd you know that Andros would be here Cass?" Hermione asked her friend cautiously as she slowly approached her.

Cassie looked towards her slightly surprised at her friends abruptness. "Before I left you guys at the park yesterday you had this 'i'll get you to do what I want' look on your face as you looked at him. And here he is." she said gesturing to their fellow team mate who was frozen to his spot in embarrassment. Cassie spotted this and smirked before turning back to Hermione. "Have you given him a last name yet?" she asked her softly as they walked towards the school's main entrance.

"Damn it! I knew that their was something I had to do for today." Hermione ground out through gritted teeth and running a hand through her hair in frustration.

Startled by her friends sudden outburst Cassie wrapped a sympathetic arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close as they entered the school. "Hey don't worry about it okay. I thought of one anyways since I figured you'd be to busy changing your wardrobe to think about anything else." She said in a teasing tone. She looked her friend up and down before adding, "And I gotta say that you look better then ever!" in a approving voice.

Hermione looked at her rolling her eyes before turning her head round to see a dis-gruntled Andros shuffling his feet along the floor and swinging Cassie's bag of clothes over his shoulder. "That reminds me-Andros what do I tell my cousin and our friends when they ask about my change of appearance?" she asked biting her bottom lip nervously as Andros looked towards her surprised.

"Just say that you wanted a change." he murmured softly as he looked around the school in awe. "On KO35 the school's were nothing like this and I had already graduated." he whispered wistfully quickly breaking out of his thoughts as he walked into the girls who had stopped outside the boys toilets.

Cassie turned round and glared at him before moving out of his way whilst Hermione gave him a sympathetic glance. "You can go in there to get changed." she said pointing to the entrance to the toilets. Seeing his slightly unsettled expression as he stepped forwards she quickly added, "And we'll wait for you here okay?" in a reassuring tone.

Andros looked towards her and nodded before stepping through the door. Once the door closed Hermione whipped her head around to her friend in annoyance. "He's nervous enough as he is with out you giving him the third degree." she hissed whilst silently wondering how she was going to get Cassie to trust him.

"Stop defending him Mia-he's a ranger for a reason and I don't think that he needs to be wrapped up in cotton wool just because he's shy around us." she snapped back before blinking in shock at the compliment that she had just given Andros.

Hermione was also surprised but before she could comment on it any more the toilet doors opened and Andros stepped out looking unsure of himself. Hermione smirked at him and noticed Cassie's shell-shocked expression at his change in appearance. He was now wearing white trainers, jeans, a white vest top with a red button up shirt over it. "You look great Andros-right Cassie?" she said nudging her friend out of her stupor as she looked towards Andros blushing lightly.

"Y-yeah...it really suits you Andros Goodson." she muttered softly before dropping her gaze to the floor and berating herself for looking at Andros like she did. _I won't betray Harry!_ she thought as Hermione shook her shoulder and called out her name. "What?" she snapped instantly regretting her harshness as Hermione shifted about uncomfortably with a hurt expression on her face.

"Just wondering why you called Andros, Andros Goodson that's all." Hermione muttered as she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Mia, I didn't mean to snap. Anyways I ain't really sure why I gave you that last name Andros but I think it suits you." she said softly looking between them both with a smile.

"Thanks for the clothes Cassie-I will find a way to repay you soon." he said sincerely as they walked towards the lockers where a large group of teenagers were huddled together watching the trio walk towards them at a slow pace.

Hermione sighed deeply and looked between her friends nervously. _Lets hope that this goes well!_ she thought as she smiled at the large group of teenagers. "Hey guys!" she said.

**A/N: And this is where I will leave this chapter. I know I said that I would introduce everyone in this chapter but I decided to do a separate chapter for it instead. As always reviews are much appreciated no matter how short or long they are.**

**A/N: Next chapter introductions are made.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I bet that you are all surprised to find that I have updated this story but I made a new years resolution to update one of my stories on new years day and due to the response that this story has gotten I decided to put one up here. I know sorry just doesn't cut it when I haven't updated in so long but I really am. For those of you of haven't checked my profile I have been going through a few personal problems for the last few months which have distracted me from updating my stories. But i'm sorting through them now and am going to do my best not to make you guys wait for another couple of months for an update.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their list of favorites and alerts-despite my lack of updates it does mean a lot to me to know that you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

_**Previous chapter:**_

_"Thanks for the clothes Cassie-I will find a way to repay you soon." he said sincerely as they walked towards the lockers where a large group of teenagers were huddled together watching the trio walk towards them at a slow pace._

_Hermione sighed deeply and looked between her friends nervously. Lets hope that this goes well! she thought as she smiled at the large group of teenagers. "Hey guys!" she said._

"Hey Mia, Cassie. Who's your friend?" Rocky asked as he gestured towards Andros who had now moved behind the girls and was glancing between the large group shyly.

Hermione and Cassie both rolled their eyes as they stepped to the side and pushed Andros forward and Hermione sighed. "Why is it that I always do the introducing of new people to you guys?" she said exasperatedly as she looked at them all for an answer.

Now it was Cassie's turn to sigh as she looked at her friend sympathetically before turning back to the large group of teenagers and taking a deep breath. "First off I wanted to apologize for how I acted when I first met you guys. I'm sure Mia has already told you by now that I consider her my dearest friend and tend to get a tad bit protective of her when it comes to meeting new people." At this Rocky, Tommy and Zach snickered but tried to disguise it as a cough when she whipped her head round to glare to at them whilst the others looked amused. Once satisfied that she wasn't going to get interrupted again she spoke. "Secondly this here is Andros Goodson. He's a newbie here like me." she said wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him toward her in a joking manner. Andros tensed up and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as Cassie released him and moved to stand by Hermione obviously realising what she had just done and regretting it. Clearing her throat and trying to ignore her best friends stare she smiled at the others. "I think i'll let Mia finish off the introductions though cos I can't remember all your names." she said nudging her friend in the shoulder playfully and rolling her eyes as Hermione gave her a quick glare.

"Thanks for that Cassie." she mumbled under her breath before looking towards the others and grinning. "Andros I would like you to meet some friends of mine. Starting off with the guy in red near the locker we have Rocky. He's alright normally but he does have his moments." she said giving him a teasing smile before carrying on the introductions. "Next up we have Aisha. She's easy to get on with and is one of the only sane people in this group. Then we have Adam. He's usually shy and reserved around people he doesn't know well so you'll probably get on with him pretty well." Hermione said as she stopped in front of him and gazed at him thoughtfully. Everybody cast her a confused look but she shrugged them of and stopped in front of a dark haired girl dressed in pink. "This is Kimberly though everybody calls her Kim. Next to her we have her boyfriend Tommy. He tends to get a bit protective of Kim sometimes but like Rocky he also has his moments. Billy here is the brains of the group but he has this habit of using big words that we don't understand to explain things to us. Luckily we have Trini here who understands it all and is the Billy-translator of the group. Next up with have the ladies man Zach but he's always there for us when we need a pick me up. And finally we have my boyfriend Jason. I've yet to find any faults with him because in my eye's he is perfect." she said as she gazed lovingly into his eyes and reached up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Hey it's bad enough when Kim and Tommy get like that we don't need you two doing it aswell." Zach said in an annoyed tone igoring the glares he was receiving as he stepped forwards held out a hand to greet Andros. "It's nice to meet you. If you ever have any problems with the ladies then you know where to come for advice." he said in a slightly smug tone frowning when Andros didn't return the handshake and instead looked at the hand confused. He quickly pulled it back as Andros spoke.

"Thankyou. It is nice to meet you to though I am unsure where to go for help with the ladies as I am new here." Andros replied with a small smile whilst snickers went around the group and Zach sputtered in shock before turning back to the others mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

Again Andros was confused at the strange behavior that the group was emitting and Jason stepped forward to put him at ease. "Don't worry about it man. Welcome to Angel Grove." he said patting his shoulder before turning his gaze towards Cassie and offering her a comforting smile to which she shrugged off. "Cassie thanks for the apology but we didn't really need as we can understand that you were looking out for a good friend of yours. If I was in your shoes i'm sure that I would of reacted the same way." he said smiling knowingly as she narrowed her eyes at the double meaning.

Before the group could continue talking however the bell went and they all went their separate ways leaving Andros and Cassie alone in the corridor. "Do you remember where we're supposed to get our timetables from?" Andros asked as he looked towards her nervously.

The girl snapped her head around to meet his gaze and nodded stiffly before looking away and walking forwards down the corridor. After a moment she paused and gazed over her shoulder to give him a small smile as she spoke. "Come on i'll show you." she said. Andros grinned and caught up to her walking by her side and allowed a welcomed silence to fall upon them both.

**A/N: Hope that you all have a happy new year.**

**A/N: Well that's another chapter out of the way. I know I don't deserve to ask you this because of a lack of updates but please leave a review.**

**A/N: Next chapter...Well you'll have to wait and see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey everybody. Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter, I really do appreciate them. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.

**A/N: **A little warning i've decided to put a bit of romance in this chapter that I feel is unsuitable for younger readers so please bear that in mind before reading and review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers or Harry Potter but if I did some definite changes would be made. However I do own Kimberly's parents and any other OC's that I may put into the story later on.**

**Angel Grove High:**

Hermione walked down the corridor hand in hand with Jason, sighing contentedly as she rested her head against his shoulder. Jason looked down at her and squeezed her hand gently as a soft smiled flitted across his face. "Mia?" he murmured softly into her hair and she pulled back to look at him curiously. Jason was lost in thought as he gazed down at the beauty in front of him and wondered how he could be so lucky. "Your beautiful." he said softly as he broke free from his chain of thoughts.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up and looked away muttering in a bitter tone "No i'm not." hoping that her boyfriend did not hear her.

However as luck would have it Jason did hear her and frowned as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Why can't you accept a complement for what it is and not look for an insult?" he asked slightly aggravated at how easily she put herself down.

Hermione let out a bitter laugh and pulled away from his hand. "Because i'm not beautiful. I'm just a plain looking bookworm who is used for her brains and pushed aside once people have gotten what they wanted." she snapped harshly swiping away a stray tear and turning to walk away from him.

"That's not true and you know it." Jason protested vehemently as he walked forwards and stepped in front of her forcing her to stop. "This is Angel Grove Mia-not your old school and whatever happened there stays there. I know that you probably won't believe me when I say this but my friends love having you here. I love having you here. And it's not just because of how beautiful you are but it's also because of your personality." he said in an almost pleading tone as he gripped her shoulders lightly and shook her gently trying to make her see the truth.

Hermione's tears were now flowing freely down her face as she looked into his eyes and saw the truth along with some other unknown emotions that made her stomach clench in excitement though she didn't know why. "Okay, okay, I believe you Jason. I believe you." she said as she wiped the tears away and stepped forwards to embrace him in a loving hug.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and rested his head on top of hers as he looked around the deserted corridor sighing softly before pulling back and holding her at arms length a small admiring smile crossing his face.

"What?" she asked feeling a little self conscious as his smile turned into a smirk.

"Even when you've been crying you still look amazingly beautiful." he said huskily as leaned he leaned closer to her face and chuckled as he watched her wrinkle her nose and flush in embarrassment. "And when you blush you look adorably cute." he whispered softly before cutting off her response and locking licks with hers. The kiss began as a tender gesture but quickly become more passionate as Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and Jason backed her against the nearest wall groaning in delight as Hermione pushed her tongue into his mouth and began duelling with his own.

Jason moved one of his hands down towards her arse and hoisted her up in the air before allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and grinding against her. "Mhm..." Hermione groaned as Jason's lips moved away from hers and began trailing down her neck as he moved against her again. A beeping noise seemed to break through to her clouded mind and she gently pushed Jason away grinning as he tried to protest and move against her again. "Your watch." she said softly and Jason stopped his movements as his gaze switched between her and his watch in frustration.

"I'm really sorry about this Mia but I have to go." he said sadly as he watched a small smile flit across her face trying to hide to disappointment that she was feeling.

Another beeping noise started and Jason looked at Hermione in surprise as she looked between him and her watch guiltily. "Me to. Me, Cassie and Andros decided to do an after school project together and i'm running late." she said hoping that he wouldn't detect the lie. Jason just nodded and smiled. "Great. I'm going to get my stuff from my locker but you can go if you want." she added hoping that she wouldn't sound to eager to get rid of him.

Jason sighed and grinned at her. "That's fine. I call you later." he said before turning away from her and walking down the corridor at a quick pace.

Hermione watched him walk to the end of the corridor and waited until he turned the corner before running down the corridor and speaking into her watch. "What's up you guys?" she asked.

Suddenly a voice easily identified as Cassie broke through. "There's a monster attacking Angel Grove and we need your help." she snapped sounding breathless.

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm as she spoke into the watch once more. "I'm on my way." she said trying not to feel panicked by the fact that her team mates were in trouble. She was now stood outside of the school and ran towards some bushes for cover. "Let's rocket!" she said punching the code into her watch and morphing into the yellow space ranger. "Galaxy glider. Hang 10." she called out. Suddenly a yellow glider appeared in front of her and Hermione jumped on board intent on getting to her friends and team mates before it was to late.

**A/N: I am going to leave this chapter here so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N: Next chapter will see both groups of rangers working together to defeat the monster and more.**


End file.
